Retaining walls are well known in the prior art for retaining soil against the eroding force of water. Typically, such retaining walls were constructed of concrete slabs or elongated timbers connected together to form a single integral unit retaining soil behind one surface of the wall.
One of the major problems with prior art erosion control walls is in the weight of the components of the wall, and the associated difficulty in constructing the wall. The construction of a retaining wall typically required numerous workers and often heavy equipment to move and place the components in the appropriate position.
In addition, conventional retaining walls are difficult to construct to follow the contours of steeply sloping and rolling land. In addition, since the concrete slabs and timbers would not permit the flow of water therethrough, erosion around the slabs and timbers would often occur after each rain, thereby weakening the wall at the point of erosion.